Tentando Meadowes
by CarolineMiller
Summary: O que você faria se estivesse presa em um banheiro com Remus Lupin?
1. O que fazer para acabar com o tédio?

_**Prólogo – O que fazer para acabar com esse tédio?**_

* * *

><p>Apenas mais um dia chato, tendo que aturar as provocações chatas de Lene com Sirius – que pareciam ter piorado depois de terem ficado presos no banheiro – e todo aquele mel de James e Lily que haviam começado a namorar. O que é que havia naquele banheiro? Não era realmente nada demais! Quero dizer, o que é que poderia ter acontecido lá afinal? <em>Prefiro nem responder.<em>

Okay! Tudo bem, aquele banheiro deveria ser mágico. Só pode! Porque fazer James _Potter _e Lílian _Evans _começarem a namorar, era um milagre! Sem falar na grande piora nas provocações entre Marlene e Sirius, eu achava que eles estavam no nível máximo de insultos e brincadeirinhas antes de saírem daquele banheiro. _Como estava errada._

O negócio é que, bem, eu tenho sido miseravelmente ignorada nessas ultima semana. Lily passa mais tempo com James do que até consigo mesma e, quando não está com ele, fica falando cada coisinha mínima sobre James. Eu já sabia cada cor de cueca que ele possuía – informação desnecessária –, isso que eu nem namorava com ele, imaginem só!

Lene tinha atingido altos níveis de stress, o que tornava quase impossível a convivência com ela. E tinha aquelas sumidas _estranhas _que ela dava o que proporcionava raros momentos de bom-humor na amiga. Eu preferia nem perguntar o que ela fazia nessas sumidas. Ou com quem. Porque tinha a nítida impressão de que já sabia a resposta.

Eu ergui meus olhos de minhas torradas, apenas para ver uma cena tão melosa – que chegava a causar ânsias – entre James e Lily.

Revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para as torradas. Ao meu lado, ouvi um forte suspiro. Ergui os olhos novamente e encontrei com os olhos cinza de Lupin. Ele revirou os olhos para mim mostrando o quão entediado estava. Eu não era a única que estava entediada essa semana. Eu apenas dei de ombros como resposta. Ele se ergueu da cadeira e saiu, sem nem ao menos dar tchau para James ou Lily.

Isso teve algum efeito nos dois, porque se separaram quase que imediatamente.

- Ah, Dorcas, você está ai – Lily corou fortemente.

Eu sorri ironicamente. Obviamente os beijos de James conseguiam fazê-la esquecer que eu estava sentada ali há mais de meia-hora.

- Porque o Moony saiu daqui? – perguntou James.

- Porque, obviamente, ele tem mais inteligência do que eu – eu disse e vi os dois me encararem sem entender. – Vocês dois, ficam ai se beijando por tudo o que é lado! James e Sirius nem falam mais com ele – eu disse e James pareceu sentir-se culpado. – O cara está se sentindo excluído! – Essa situação era a mesma minha, mas eu não queria dizer reclamar para Lily como uma idiota ciumenta.

- Ah, Dorcas, me desculpe, eu... – Lily começou sua expressão culpada.

- Tudo bem! – eu exclamei, me levantando também. – Eu entendo que vocês estejam curtindo a paixão e tudo o mais, e também entendo que Lene e Sirius estão dando uns 'pega' e não querem que ninguém saiba! Eu só queria saber o que é que esse banheiro tem de tão mágico! – eu falei, e sai dali. Não sem antes notar um olhar maroto ser trocado entre o casal.

...

- Onde vocês estão me levando? – eu perguntei para as duas garotas que davam risinhos.

Eu estava com os olhos vendados por uma faixa preta e sendo levada sabe-se lá para onde por Lene e Lily. Depois de minha pequena reclamação sobre o banheiro com Lily, as duas voltaram a me dar atenção e disseram que tinham uma surpresa para mim. _Eu estava com medo do que seria._

- Você já vai saber – Lene disse no mesmo momento em que destapava meus olhos.

Olhei para os lados sem entender.

- O que?

- Você me perguntou o que é que o banheiro tinha – Lily sorriu um sorriso digno de James.

Lene me pegou dos ombros e me virou de frente para uma porta. _Que eu reconheci._

_- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – _eu perguntei com minha voz saindo um pouco mais histérica do que pretendia.

- Agora você vai saber o que ele tem – Lene abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro.

Ouvi a chave ser girada e me virei para o banheiro.

Aqueles olhos cinza. _Malditos olhos cinza! _

Lupin sorriu para mim e eu senti minhas pernas tremerem.

_Ah meu Deus! O que aquelas loucas fizeram?_

* * *

><p><strong>Na: E agora é a vez de nosso querido lobinha atacar! Hohoho! Aqui está a continuação de Tentando McKinnon e Tentando Evans, como vocês me pediram. Podemos esperar tantos amassos e diversão quanto às outras, isso é fato.**

**Quero muitos reviews, para postar o próximo capítulo rapidinho okay?**

**Bjos.**


	2. Dentes brancos, olhos cinza e a foca

**_N/a: Hey pessoas, aqui está o tão esperado capítulo!  
>Ahhh, fiquei tão feliz com os reviews que recebi *-*<br>Não se preocupem okay, pois vou responder todos eles, só estou esperando ficar com tempo...  
>Divirtam-se!<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dentes brancos, olhos cinza e a maldita foca.<em>**

* * *

><p>Okay, eu podia conviver com isso. Eu não precisava entrar em pânico. Não precisava surtar. Era apenas o Lupin. O lindo, maravilhoso e totalmente hot do Lupin. Era o cara por quem eu nutria uma paixão avassaladora e completamente louca. Ugh, eu acho que eu posso sustar sim.<p>

- Ah meu Deus! – eu exclamei pondo as duas mãos na cabeça. O que aquelas loucas tinham na cabeça? _Merda_. Era isso que elas tinham na cabeça. Aquelas vacas.

Porque se elas fossem minhas amigas realmente não teriam feito isso comigo.

- Dorcas? – eu ouvi aquela voz rouca, e linda, e perfeita e... a voz do Lupin e ergui meus olhos para encará-lo – Você está bem? – ele perguntou com a testa franzida de preocupação.

Ah, mas é claro que eu estou bem, como poderia não estar não é mesmo? Presa em um banheiro com o cara por quem eu tenho uma queda – ou melhor, um tombo imenso, tipo como se eu tivesse saltado do 600º andar do Empire State ou qualquer coisa do tipo – e lutando para não pular em cima dele e morder, abraçar, afofar ou qualquer outra coisa, em todas as partes daquele corpo maravilhosamente perfeito. Deus, eu preciso de ar!

- Estou – eu respondi simplesmente. Não iria dizer a ele todas as maluquices e outras coisas bem mais... hum, deixa para lá, que passavam por minha mente. Ele provavelmente me internaria em um hospício, ou me levaria direto para a cadeia por atentado ao pudor. Háhá.

Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um mínimo sorriso com o canto da boca. Aquele sorriso completamente sexy. É impressão minha ou tem um ar condicionado ligado no máximo aqui? Estou sentindo um calor impressionante pelo meu corpo.

Meus olhos correram pelas paredes, tentando achar o bendito ar-condicionado, mas não o vi.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou novamente, vendo que eu olhava desesperada para as paredes.

- Estava procurando por um ar condicionado – ele me encarou sem entender bulhufas. – Está quente aqui – eu disse e imediatamente me arrependi.

- Hum, entendo – ele disse e lá estava o sorriso de canto novamente. – Eu também estou com calor.

Por um momento eu sorri, mas o sorriso se apagou de meu rosto com a mesma rapidez com que veio. É claro que ele não estava com calor por minha causa. Deveria estar quente ali mesmo. Soltei um suspiro.

- James e Sirius me trouxeram para cá com a desculpa de que James tinha deixado aqui a garrafa de Whisky de Sirius – Lupin disse sorrindo. – Qual desculpa as garotas te deram?

- Que tinham uma surpresa para mim – eu disse com a raiva borbulhando dentro de mim ao lembrar aquelas falsas. – Eu sou muito curiosa – eu dei de ombros.

Ele riu.

E eu me maravilhei com seus dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados._ Como eu queria que aqueles dentes estivessem perto do meu pescoço_. Ou de qualquer outra parte do meu corpo para ser bem sincera.

Meu celular tocou e eu dei um pulo de susto. Lupin riu novamente e eu virei de costas para ele para que eu pudesse ter um mínimo de atenção na conversa ao telefone.

- Alô?

- _Dorcas_ – era Lene.

- Sua vadia! – eu falei com raiva.

- _Ui, ela está estressadinha Lily _– e Marlene riu. Minha mão se fechou com tanta força em volta do celular que o celular desligou.

- Merda – eu disse apertando o botão de liga/desliga do celular. Assim que o celular ligou uma música tocou, indicando que Marlene estava ligando novamente.

- Quê? – eu perguntei assim que atendi.

- _Sabia que é muito feio desligar na cara dos outros?_ – ela disse.

- Sabia que é muito feio trancar as pessoas dentro de um banheiro? – eu disse.

E de repente Remo estava ao meu lado, encostando-se na parede e me encarando com olhos divertidos. Senti todo o ar de meus pulmões fugirem de mim.

- _Dorcas?_ – a voz de Lene me arrancou de meu estado de choque. – _Você está escutando?_

- _Talvez ela esteja ocupada demais se agarrando com o Remo, Lene, é melhor a gente desligar_ – eu pude ouvir a voz de Lily.

- Eu estou aqui – respondi monotonamente. –E não, eu não estou fazendo isso que você disse Lily – eu disse e elas riram novamente. – Ao contrário de você que anda se agarrando por todos os cantos da escola com o James – eu disse e vi que as duas ficaram em silêncio.

- _Sobrou para você Lil'_ – Lene disse, sua voz tremendo de diversão.

- E diferente de você também Lene, ou você acha que eu sou trouxa? Anda se agarrando com o Sirius escondida não é?

- _Ah, merda!_

- _O QUÊ?_ – a voz aguda da ruiva saiu tão alto que eu afastei o celular de meus ouvidos. –_ Você só pode estar brincando comigo._

_- Porque você foi dizer isso?_ – a voz de Lene soou ressentida. Eu dei a minha melhor risada maléfica.

- Você vai me tirar daqui? – perguntei.

- _Não mesmo!_ – Lene disse. –_Ah, e antes que eu desligue, não se esqueça do Foco!_

- Foco? – Lene estava precisando ir ao médico.

_- Marido da foca_ – ela riu e desligou.

- Marido da...? – eu balancei minha cabeça sem compreender nada daquela ligação estranha.

- Nada de resgate? – Lupin perguntou.

Eu bufei.

- Nada – eu disse.

- Então é por isso que Sirius anda sumindo tanto ultimamente, eu estava desconfiado que fosse algo do tipo – ele disse.

- Pelo visto a _excursão ao banheiro_ deu certo para eles – eu disse dando de ombros e me afastei dele. Não precisava ficar com mais vontade de agarrá-lo do que o normal. _É não precisava_.

Ele ficou em silêncio depois do que eu disse, o sorriso em seu rosto se apagou aos poucos.

Tentei olhar para qualquer outro lado, mas não era possível. Meus olhos pareciam ser atraídos magneticamente pelos dele. Ah meu Deus, se eu continuasse assim provavelmente acabaria agarrando-o bem ali.

_Respire Dorcas, não faça nada imprudente._

Como se fosse possível respirar com o perfume dele por todo o lado.

_Eu preciso parar de encará-lo. Porque ele não olha para outro lado?_

E os olhos deles continuavam nos meus. Eram de um azul quase cinza, como uma piscina funda, onde eu me afogaria feliz. Se ele quisesse.

Porque é claro que ele não iria me querer. Estava mais do que na cara que, por quase dois anos, DOIS, eu estava caída por ele. Eu vivia negando para minhas amigas, mas é claro que elas viam. Até mesmo um cego veria. Menos Lupin, é claro. Ele parecia estar sempre dentro de uma bolha. Ou talvez ele soubesse de meus sentimentos e ficava com pena de me dizer não, por isso ignorava. O fato é que ele não está nem ai para mim.

Enquanto eu estava totalmente na dele.

Aquele corpo perfeito que ficava completamente sexy enquanto ele corria pelo campo de futebol treinando, aqueles dentes branquíssimos que eu não parava de imaginar mordendo... Hum, aquela boca que eu gostaria que estivesse colada na minha. É esses motivos não me deixavam NÃO gostar dele.

Sem falar naquele ar de mistério que o envolvia.

_Porque ele não para de me encarar?_

Bem, talvez tenha alguma coisa no meu nariz... Ou em meus dentes. Sutilmente passei minha mão por meu rosto para limpar qualquer coisa que estivesse por ali.

Mas ele continuava me encarando.

É impressão minha ou ele estava mais perto?

Acho que estou enlouquecendo.

Não devia ter ficado até tarde cuidando da minha irmã enquanto ela assistia pela milionésima vez os episódios dos Teletubbies. Bem que minha mãe disse que drogas não fazem bem para a saúde.

Minhas costas bateram na parede. Eu nem sabia que estava caminhando para trás! Olhei para os lados, desviando – finalmente – os meus olhos dos dele. Como foi que eu havia chegado ali mesmo?

- E não vai dar certo para nós? – eu o ouvi perguntar.

- É o que? – eu perguntei, completamente alheia do que ele estava falando.

Ele riu novamente e se desencostou da parede. Seu rosto corou minimamente e eu senti meu coração acelerar como um motor de carro de corrida.

- Se – ele começou a falar enquanto vinha em minha direção. – A nossa _excursão ao banheiro – _ele sorriu quando disse isso. – não vai dar certo? – e ele estava perto demais.

Eu precisava respirar! Onde estava o oxigênio quando eu precisava dele? Onde estavam as plantinhas que faziam fotossíntese quando eu estava morrendo por falta de ar?

_Onde está você ar?_

_Foco, Dorcas, você precisa se focar! Bem como Lene disse, é melhor você não se esquecer de ter foco._

_Porque ele é o marido da foca._

Ah santa merda, porque Lene havia dito aquilo mesmo? Eu não precisava cair na gargalhada agora. Não quando eu não tinha ar em meus pulmões nem para soltar um suspiro.

Senti um riso nervoso escapar da minha boca.

Lupin estava na minha frente, perguntando algo de vital importância e eu não conseguia ficar sem rir de uma piadinha sem graça dessas?

Era melhor realmente eu começar a ter foco no que ele havia dito. Eu estava me focando agora.

_Focando. _

Ugh, que maravilha, agora uma imagem de alguém se transformando em foca me veio à mente.

_Controle-se!_

_Okay, concentre-se no que ele disse_. Ele perguntou para mim se a nossa estadia no banheiro (mágico) não iria dar certo. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu o encarei novamente.

- Você disse o que eu acho que você disse? – eu perguntei parecendo uma idiota. Droga.

- O que você acha que eu disse? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Eu não ia responder aquela pergunta, ele sabia perfeitamente o que eu pensava que ele tinha dito. Não precisava ser um leitor de mentes para saber.

Ele estava era brincando comigo, isso sim. Estava me seduzindo ao ponto de eu não me controlar mais. Porque ele sabia o que eu sentia com relação a ele. E ele estava se aproveitando disso.

Eu não iria responder e também não iria fazer nada mais. Ia ficar ali, encostada na parede por quanto tempo tivesse que ficar, mas não ia mais dar trela para ele. Se ele pensava que eu era boba estava muito enganado. Dorcas Meadowes passa longe disso meu bem.

Ele me encarou com mais intensidade por algum tempo e logo em seguida sorriu.

- Você não vai responder não é? – ele disse e eu dei de ombros.

Estava parecendo uma criança birrenta e sabia disso, mas eu não gostei de ele pensar que podia me fazer de idiota.

- Vai ficar encostada ai por quanto tempo? – ele perguntou divertido.

Tive vontade de dar um tapa nele. Estava se divertindo as minhas custas.

- Ótimo – ele disse quando eu não respondi. – Então eu não acho que você vai se importar se eu ficar parado aqui também – ele disse e ficou parado em minha frente, apenas me encarando.

Ele que ficasse ali pela eternidade então! Não me importava.

Ah tá, me engana que eu gosto.

Bem, eu gostaria de poder dizer que continuei irredutível em meu lugar, que não dei bola para Lupin e que nem sequer me importei que ele continuasse me encarando.

Mas eu estaria mentindo terrivelmente. Porque eu não consegui manter o foco – como se eu fosse depois de me imaginar 'focando' – e também porque aqueles olhos eram cinza demais e aquela boca cheia de dentes brancos e perfeita estava perto demais de mim.

Então eu só tive o trabalho de dar um passo para frente e colar os meus lábios nos dele. E meu passo foi desnecessário porque imediatamente ele me colou na parede aprofundando mais o nosso beijo.

_E eu fiquei feliz por meu sonho de ter os seus dentes perto do meu pescoço realizado. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Na: Reviews? **_

_Beijos  
><em>


	3. Vacas, palavras e Ah meu Deus, FOCAS!

**_Obrigado à CamiEvansPotter, AnneBlackPotter, Laslus, Lady Miss Nothing e Leticia Malfoy Potter pelas reviews maravilhosas *-*_**

**_Divirtam-se!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vacas, palavras e... Ah meu Deus, FOCAS!<em>**

* * *

><p>Mas é claro que toda a perfeição daquele beijo não poderia durar, porque é claro que o telefone tinha de tocar e atrapalhar nosso momento. É realmente incrível a falta de sorte que eu consigo ter, sério.<p>

E o celular de Remus tocou em um rock, o que fez nós dois nos separarmos e corarmos furiosamente.

Ele atendeu ao telefone e eu rapidamente me distanciei, ficando do outro lado do banheiro, o mais longe possível dele. Não que eu não tenha gostado do beijo nem nada disso, porque, fala sério, eu espancaria até a morte alguém que se atrevesse a dizer que não era bom beijar Remus Lupin, eu apenas queria tomar uma distância para por meus pensamentos em ordem, sem todos aqueles dentes malditamente brancos perto de meu pescoço ou aqueles olhos brilhantemente cinzas me encarando.

Eu precisava ter foco.

Um risinho escapou pelos meus lábios, mas por sorte Remus não me ouviu, pois estava muito absorto em sua conversa ao telefone.

Recapitulando ao que estava pensando, bem, eu realmente precisava ter foco, não o foco marido da foca, apenas o foco que... Bem, uh, _que era marido da foca._

Oh droga, isso deveria ser alguma maldição não é mesmo? Porque era incrível que até alguns minutos atrás eu podia falar e pensar em foco – droga ri de novo – sem imaginar focas ou pessoas 'focando'. E agora eu não conseguia fazer isso sem ter algum ataque alucinógeno onde pessoas se metamorfoseavam em focas.

Respirei profundamente e algumas palavras da conversa de Remus ao telefone penetraram minha mente.

- Não, Emme, escuta... – ele disse e estava falando estranhamente baixo.

Emme... Hum, Emme... Quem era Emme?

E ai eu lembrei quem era _Emme_.

Porque é claro que, para o zoológico ficar completo naquele banheiro, além de focas precisávamos de vacas também.

Emmeline Vance, a garota mais absurdamente vadia que alguém poderia conhecer – e é claro que eu estou exagerando um pouquinho por causa do ciúme, mas releve – era a ex namorada de Remus.

Ou será que era atual e eu não estava sabendo?

Decidi chegar um pouco mais perto e ouvir a conversa. Minha mãe vivia me dizendo que ouvir conversa alheia é muito feio, mas existem certas coisas que precisam de medidas desesperadas.

- Olha só Emme, eu entendo, mas eu realmente não posso agora e... – bem, acho que desligaram o telefone na cara dele porque Remus tirou o celular do ouvido e ficou olhando para a tela como se tivesse vontade de atirá-lo longe. Eu realmente queria que ele fizesse isso, especialmente se fosse impedir que vacas continuassem a ligar para ele.

Virei o rosto para longe, fingindo que nem havia ouvido nada quando estava me roendo por dentro para saber do que se tratava a conversa.

Eu realmente odiava Emmeline Vance, e o principal fato para esse ódio era que quando ela começou a namorar Remus, ela sabia que eu gostava dele, e ela sabia disso porque era minha amiga naquela época.

Eu senti quando ele virou de frente para mim e eu prendi minha respiração, esperando pelo que ele iria fazer ou falar.

- Hum – ele resmungou e eu finalmente olhei para ele.

Ele estava com a testa franzida e olhava para o chão como se o achasse extremamente interessante. Como se algo pudesse ser interessante naquele chão extremamente branco.

Decidi parar de fingir que não havia ouvido nada, afinal de contas eu realmente não tinha nada a perder. _Remus não era meu de qualquer forma._

- E então? – eu perguntei como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

- Então... O quê? – ele perguntou finalmente erguendo os olhos das lajotas do chão.

- Você e a _Emme_ – ele fez uma careta quando eu disse o nome dela. – Estão juntos?

Os olhos – malditos olhos! – cinza dele se fixaram nos meus e ele parecia estar analisando minha expressão. Tentei parecer o mais normal possível, o que era meio difícil porque afinal de contas eu nunca fui normal.

- Não – ele respondeu simplesmente e eu senti um alivio enorme tomar conta de mim.

- Huh – resmunguei e desviei meus olhos dos dele.

E então aquele maldito silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre a gente, porque, depois de mais de seis anos convivendo juntos, em meio à bagunça e confusões dos nossos amigos, um beijo _realmente_ pode mudar tudo.

Tentei prestar atenção em outras coisas que não fossem ele, como por exemplo, a _linda_ janela que havia ao lado da pia. Ela era toda em madeira e estava pintada de branco, realmente _muito_ interessante. Mas infelizmente não consegui prestar muita atenção nisso, porque meus pensamentos insistiam em voltar sempre para o ser que estava parado em minha frente e que provavelmente estava se perguntando o que diabos eu estava tentando fazer ao ficar encarando a janela daquele jeito.

Droga, porque mesmo que eu era amiga da Lily e da Lene?

Tentei pesquisar os motivos dessa infame amizade por minha mente, tentando me focar em qualquer coisa que... _Oh droga, tive que rir._

- Que foi? – ele perguntou confuso. –Do que está rindo?

Yeah, claro que ele estava confuso, afinal de contas eu era a louca que ficava encarando janelas sem graça e rindo como se fosse uma retardada mental. O que provavelmente era, mas eu não queria que ele soubesse disso.

- Nada – eu tentei parecer natural enquanto lutava para tirar os pensamentos de perto de qualquer animal marinho que não devesse estar em minha mente.

Porque é claro que, além de me trancarem no banheiro, aquelas duas cobras – sim, porque elas eram umas cobras e não amigas – ainda me faziam ficar com uma bobagem como '_o foco é marido da foca'_ na cabeça apenas para eu passar a imagem mais imbecil de todas pro cara de quem eu gosto.

- _Nada_ – ele resmungou, não acreditando em minhas palavras. – Mas porque você perguntou se eu estava com a Emmeline? – ele perguntou tentando obviamente puxar assunto.

Olhei para Remus e ele me encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Só saber – eu respondi sentindo-me corar.

Remus sentou no chão em minha frente e encostou a cabeça na parede. O que eu achei uma péssima idéia, pois deixava amostra um pedaço de seu peitoral pela gola da camiseta.

E eu realmente NÃO precisava de mais nada que me fizesse ter vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

- Tigre – ele falou e eu dei um pulo de susto encarando-o sem entender com uma cara do tipo 'que merda você está falando?'.

Ele sorriu um meio sorriso que fazia uma covinha aparecer na sua bochecha esquerda – e que também fazia meus batimentos cardíacos saírem do controle – e apontou para o cano da pia. – É a marca.

- Hum – eu não consegui deixar de ficar com os olhos arregalados por causa disso. Talvez eu não fosse a única com alguns problemas mentais.

Ele riu novamente.

- Eu costumo ler coisas quando não tenho nada para fazer – ele explicou me encarando.

- Ah – afirmei com a cabeça.

Achei que estava parecendo uma analfabeta de tanto falar 'ah' e 'hum', por isso acrescentei:

- Eu canto músicas quando não tenho nada para fazer – eu disse.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Diga uma palavra que comece com 'gre' – ele disse e novamente o encarei sem entender. – Tigre acaba com 'gre' – ele explicou.

- Oh, nós vamos brincar de caça palavras? – perguntei irônica.

- A menos que você saiba de algo mais divertido para fazer – seus olhos brilharam, convidativos.

Senti meu corpo esquentar.

Sentei no chão em frente a ele.

- _Grêmio_ – eu disse a primeira palavra que me veio a mente com 'gre'.

- Nada mais divertido então – ele resmungou. – Uma palavra com 'mio'? – franziu a testa. – _Míope _– ele disse.

- _James_ vale? – perguntei e ele riu enquanto negava com a cabeça. – Pe, hum, _pernas –_ eu completei.

Os olhos dele vagaram por minhas pernas que estavam descobertas por causa do short curto que usava e eu conclui que estava começando a entender o porquê de Remus fazer parte dos marotos.

- _Nascimento _– ele disse.

- _Mentos_ – eu disse.

- _Tosa – _ele riu.

Parecíamos duas crianças brincando.

- _Salada_ – eu disse e ele franziu a testa.

- _Dado._

- _Domingo._

- _Gostosa _– e as palavras dele vinham cheias de subentendidos. Eu corei. Claro que sim.

Decidi revidar.

- _Safado_ – eu ri.

- _Dormir_ – e estranhamente a palavra dele não parecia se referia a 'dormir' realmente.

- _Mirrado_ – eu gargalhei alto com isso.

- _Dorcas_ – ele disse e eu revirei os olhos.

- _Caso._

- _Sofá _– era impressão minha ou todas as palavras que ele dizia tinham alguma coisa por trás.

- _Falta._

- _Tarado_ – ele balançou a cabeça quando disse isso.

- _Doido_

- _Dominar_ – ele falou.

- _Árabe_ – eu disse a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente.

- _Beijo_ – ele disse e ficamos em silêncio.

Soltei um suspiro e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Aquilo estava ficando embaraçoso.

- E então? – ele perguntou e eu o encarei.

- _Jogo_ – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- _Gostosa_ – ele falou e eu franzi a testa.

– Você já falou isso antes – eu indiquei.

- É verdade de qualquer jeito – ele deu de ombros e sorriu. E aquele era o sorriso mais incrivelmente safado que eu já o tinha visto dar, era quase como se o espírito de Sirius tivesse baixado nele. Estremeci. – Você sabe o motivo porque te trancaram aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Bem, acho que era mais para Lene e Lily se livrarem de mim mesmo, ou talvez apenas porque eu perguntei o que é que esse banheiro tinha – eu disse. – Não compreendo o que aconteceu com elas depois de terem ficado aqui apenas algumas horas – dei de ombros.

- Você está errada – ele disse e eu o encarei sem entender. – Você está aqui comigo porque eu pedi a James e Sirius que fizessem isso – e ele pôs a mão dentro da jaqueta e tirou de lá uma chave. – Achei que era o único jeito de ficar com você.

Bem, então além de ficar imaginando pessoas se transformarem em focas eu ainda por cima também estava ouvindo coisas.

- Você O QUÊ? – perguntei completamente surpresa e estupefata.

Remus me encarou com aqueles olhos muito cinza dele e mostrou a chave para mim, balançando-a.

- Se quiser sair – ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu fiquei apenas encarando o pequeno objeto de metal que tinha ali.

Então o cara de quem eu gosto está me falando com uma cara completamente safada – digna de Sirius Black – que está trancado ali comigo de propósito e ainda pergunta se eu quero sair dali? Eu acho que o louco ali não sou eu.

Eu sorri completamente irônica para ele.

- Você realmente _acha_ que eu vou sair daqui depois de saber _disso_?

Ele sorriu.

E bem, nós descobrimos que as lajotas daquele piso poderiam ser realmente _interessantes_.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Espero que gostem e que mandem reviews!**

**Beijos é até o próximo post!  
><strong>


	4. Vadias nem sempre estragam momentos

**N/A: Último capítulo da fic :(**

**Ouuuwn, muuuuuuito obrigado por todos os reviews lindos que recebi. Eu amei a todos! Desculpem não respondê-los, mas eu estou meio sem tempo. Assim que possível eu prometo que os respondo.**

**Espero que gostem :)**

**Divirtam-se!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vadias (nem) sempre estragam os melhores momentos<strong>

* * *

><p>Se houvesse uma escala de perfeição, aquele meu momento com o Remus com certeza estaria no nível mais alto de todos. A sensação do piso frio em minhas costas contrastava deliciosamente com o calor que o corpo de Remus emanava sobre o meu. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo enquanto seus lábios trilhavam beijos pelo meu rosto e pescoço. Eu não estava muito diferente. Uma de minhas mãos delineava suas costas por baixo de sua camiseta e a outra bagunçava seus cabelos absurdamente sedosos.<p>

Então talvez eu estivesse finalmente entendendo a mágica daquele banheiro. Porque, com toda a certeza, tinha alguma mágica ali. Eu sentia dificuldade para respirar, mas naquele momento a respiração era uma das coisas com as quais eu menos me importava.

Tê-lo assim tão perto era tão perfeito, quase como se ele fosse meu. E, bem, naquele momento ele era meu. Só. Meu.

Felicidade. Essa era a palavra que me descrevia perfeitamente naquele momento.

Eu poderia ficar eternamente deitada naquele chão que nem me importaria a única coisa de que precisaria era de Remus para me esquentar. E me abraçar. E me beijar.

Mas é claro que, para minha pessoa, a sorte não parecia existir.

Eu estava tão perdida nos beijos dele que levei um susto quando batidas soaram na porta.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Separei com – muita, mas muita mesmo – dificuldade meus lábios dos dele e estava prestes a empurrá-lo de cima de mim quando meus olhos encontraram com os dele. Bem, tinha certeza de que dali por diante minha cor favorita seria cinza.

Foi mais forte do que eu e nós estávamos nos beijando novamente, ignorando completamente as batidas frenéticas na porta.

Afinal de contas, QUE SE DANEM os seres saídos dos confins do inferno que insistiam em ir naquele banheiro àquela hora. Estava ocupado.

_Muito bem ocupado._

TOC, TOC, TOC – as batidas foram mais fortes.

Desta fez foi Remus quem separou nossos lábios. Ele estava ofegante e encarava a porta com a expressão frustrada.

- Que mer... – eu comecei a falar, mas fui interrompida novamente por um beijo dele.

- Deixa para lá – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu sorri antes de morder o seu pescoço. Porque fala sério, se o cara mais lindo do universo, possuidor dos olhos mais lindamente cinza do mundo e do corpo mais perfeito de todos diz para eu deixar para lá, bem eu seria uma louca se negasse um pedido desses.

O grande problema era que o ser – imbecil, estúpido e idiota – do outro lado da porta não parecia entender a importância do que estava acontecendo ali dentro. As batidas ficavam cada vez mais pesadas e fortes.

- Eu acho melhor abrir a porta – eu disse lentamente enquanto empurrava Remus de cima de mim. – A pessoa deve estar com diarréia para estar desesperada desse jeito – eu resmunguei baixinho, mas ele ouviu e riu de meu comentário.

Ele levantou de onde estava e eu o segui sentindo que corava fortemente. Minhas roupas estavam terríveis, como se um grande e pesado caminhão tivesse passado por cima delas. Eu tentei arrumá-las, mas tinha sérias dúvidas de que um dia elas voltariam ao seu estado normal.

Remus teve mais sorte – em apenas alguns minutos estava impecável novamente.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

- _Remus _– Alguém chamou e eu senti como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de _mim._

Não! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! Não era possível que até mesmo ali – naquele banheiro aparentemente mágico – _ela_ pudesse atrapalhar a minha vida.

Não era o bastante tudo o que ela já havia feito comigo?

Remus parou a meio caminho da porta e me encarou.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou e tudo que eu pude fazer foi sorrir sarcasticamente.

Se eu estava bem? Ele ainda tinha a coragem de perguntar se eu estava bem? Por todos os Deuses! É claro que eu não estava bem! Afinal de contas quem é que ficaria quando a vadia que era sua melhor amiga e que sabia que você estava apaixonada por um cara e mesmo assim o rouba de você bate na porta do banheiro – naquele momento nem tão mágico assim – estragando o melhor momento de sua vida?

- Dorcas eu... – ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

Desculpas eram as ultimas coisas que eu queria naquele momento.

- Apenas abra a porta de uma vez – eu disse tentando manter a voz calma, mas tudo o que eu consegui foi quase guinchar por estar extremamente irritada.

Eu ouvi quando ele suspirou fortemente, mas não quis erguer meus olhos para encará-lo. Não queria deixá-lo ver o quanto eu me sentia mal.

O '_click'_ da porta se abrindo foi o que me fez erguer os olhos.

E é claro, lá estava ela, Emmeline Vance, com toda a sua arrogância e nariz empinado. Deus! Porque ela precisava ser tão bonita? Era quase como se eu estivesse sendo prensada contra a parede pelo simples fato de ela estar ali.

_Aquilo era tão injusto!_

Se eu olhasse para o chão seria possível a grande poça de meleca que era minha auto-estima naquele momento.

Vance entrou no banheiro a passos largos e perfeitamente colocados, quase como se estivesse desfilando em uma passarela. Os grandes olhos castanhos dela passearam pelo banheiro com muito interesse.

- Ouvi a McKinnon e a Evans conversando – ela disse e olhou para Remus. – Elas estavam falando que você estava aqui – falou.

- Oh, além de vadia é fofoqueira, que lin-do – eu resmunguei para mim mesma, mas é claro que os dois ouviram. Minha voz sempre foi alta demais. Que ótimo.

Os olhos dela voltaram para mim e ela me olhou de cima abaixo, demorando-se principalmente em minhas roupas completamente bagunçadas. Eu não pude deixar de sentir uma pontinha de humilhação ao comparar suas roupas com as minhas. Minha calça jeans e camiseta – amassadas – contrastavam tolamente com as botas de cano alto, shorts jeans e sua blusa justinha.

Uma enorme vontade de arrancar sua cabeça se instalou em mim quando ela soltou um sorrisinho de deboche.

- Conseguiu o que queria Meadowes? – ela balançou a cabeça.

- Olha Emmeline – Remus ficou entre nós as duas e virou de frente para ela. – O que é que você quer?

- Nada Remie – ela disse e voltou a encará-lo. – Eu só queria confirmar as minhas suspeitas – ela sorriu falsamente. – Mas sinceramente eu nunca pensei que você se rebaixaria tanto – e me olhou novamente.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou no banheiro e eu quase podia ouvir o cérebro de Lupin – sim, naquele momento ele era Lupin, não Remus – trabalhar na tentativa de evitar uma briga entre nós duas.

Eu encarei os grandes olhos de Emmeline. Eu não precisava aturar aquilo. Realmente, eu já havia aturado demais em todos aqueles anos.

Aquela VACA tinha conseguido esgotar minhas ultimas parcelas de calma e tranqüilidade. Eu fui na sua direção, pronta para arrancar todos os fios de cabelo que ela possuía e triturá-la em pedacinhos. Mas Remus me encarou. E eu não consegui continuar.

Estava claro, ao olhar para aqueles olhos malditamente cinza, que ele não queria que eu brigasse com Emmeline. Eu esperei que ele respondesse alguma coisa à ela, algo como 'Dorcas é muito melhor do que você Vance, ou 'Quando eu estava com você é que eu estava me rebaixando'. Eu estava aceitando até mesmo 'Focas são melhores do que você', mas ele não disse nada. NADA. Nadinha de nada.

E eu senti toda a minha raiva esvair de meu corpo.

Não valia a pena eu dar uns belos tapas em Vance se eu não teria Remus por isso. Não valia a pena eu ficar trancada com ele em um banheiro, vivendo os dez minutos mais perfeitos da minha vida se eles fossem apenas isso. Apenas dez minutos e nada mais. Porque eu até podia gostar dele – ou amá-lo -, mas eu ainda tinha um restinho de orgulho. E eu não iria ficar ali, esperando por uma resposta que ele não parecia ser capaz de dar.

Juntei todo o orgulho que tinha e dei as costas para os dois. A porta do banheiro estava aberta mesmo, era só sair e seguir em frente. Eu nunca o tive e seguir sem tê-lo não iria me fazer falta.

Estava quase na porta quando uma risadinha irritante chegou até os meus ouvidos.

- Isso mesmo Meadowes, saia daqui, eu e o Remie temos coisas mais importantes para fazer – Emmeline disse e eu me virei de frente para ela.

Quero dizer, só um tapinha não iria fazer mal algum não é mesmo?

PLAFT

Senti como se todas as minhas frustrações fossem tiradas de cima de mim quando a palma da minha mão encontrou com o rosto idiotamente parecido com o da Barbie que ela tinha.

- Espero que doa muito – eu disse e sai dali, rapidamente.

O ar frio da noite me atingiu. Deus, quantas horas haviam passado desde que eu tinha entrado naquele maldito banheiro?

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso e eu o atendi.

- Oi – eu disse.

- _Hey D'_ – a voz de Lily parecia feliz do outro lado da linha.

- Hey – eu cumprimentei-a com minha voz completamente sem vida.

_- Uau, você não parece bem_ – Lily soou preocupada. – _Que foi? Remus acabou com você? Nunca pensei que ele fosse desse tipo_ – ela riu e eu grunhi.

- Não ele não 'acabou' comigo – eu disse e suspirei. – Na verdade eu nem sei de que tipo ele é, não tive tempo de saber – resmunguei.

- _O QUÊ?_ – Lily gritou.

- _O que houve?_ – a voz de Lene soou.

- _O que aconteceu?_ – Lily perguntou.

- Duas palavras: começa com Emmeline e termina com Vance – eu disse e minha voz estava cheia de escárnio.

- _Aquela VADIA?_ – Lily perguntou.

- Bem, essa palavra também serve – eu suspirei e sentei no banco de uma parada de ônibus que era próxima ao salão onde ficava aquele banheiro (ridículo).

- _Onde você está?_ – Lene perguntou.

- Sabe a parada de ônibus que fica perto do... banheiro? – perguntei.

- _Quer que a gente vá até ai ficar com você?_ – Lene perguntou.

- Não, eu estou bem – eu respondi tentando aparentar a normalidade que eu não sentia.

- _Tem certeza?_ – Lily perguntou.

- Yeah – eu disse.

- _Você quem sabe, qualquer coisa chama._

- Okay – eu disse e desliguei a chamada antes que elas falassem qualquer outra coisa.

Quando eu tinha saído do banheiro, bem eu não pensei que fosse ficar tão mal, mas agora, olhando para minhas roupas amassadas e meu reflexo na tela do celular – bem, eu estava horrível.

Caramba estava tudo tão perfeito! E eu sinceramente tinha acreditado que ele pudesse gostar de mim depois de ter dito que estávamos lá só porque ele queria.

- Grande merda – eu resmunguei. – Joguinho de palavras? _Vadia, diaba, baranga, galinha, nha_... Grr, que ódio!

Pus minha cabeça nas mãos.

- E ainda por cima aquele, aquele imbecil do Lupin... Aquele idiota, estúpido...

- E burro – uma voz soou perto de mim e eu dei um grito de susto.

Olhei para o lado para ver quem era e meu coração – que já estava acelerado – dobrou a velocidade de batidas.

- Lupin – eu assenti com a cabeça quando pronunciei seu nome. – Pensei que estivesse com a Vance – eu disse.

- Eu dei o fora nela – ele explicou e eu senti uma bolhinha de esperança se inflar em meu peito. Fiz de tudo para estourá-la, afinal eu não queria pensar coisas que não devia para depois acabar me dando mal. De novo.

Assenti com a cabeça, não sabendo o que responder com relação aquilo.

- Dorcas eu... – ele começou e eu olhei para ele.

- Escuta uma coisa – eu disse antes que ele terminasse. – Se você veio até aqui me dar falsas esperanças de novo, bem, nem perca o seu tempo okay? Agora se você quiser falar de uma vez o que é que quer comigo de verdade e sem mais enrolação, bem eu vou te escutar.

- Eu vou ser direto – ele disse e sua voz soava divertida. Eu tive vontade de bater nele também. Como ele podia estar divertido num momento como aquele? – Dorcas, eu não gosto da Emmeline – ele disse e eu dei um meio sorriso. – Nunca gostei – Remus me olhou. – Mas eu também nunca tive coragem para chegar à garota de quem eu gostava com medo de levar um fora e como Emmeline sempre demonstrou interesse por mim – ele deu de ombros. – Eu sou um homem, afinal de contas.

Eu ri um pouco disso.

- Mas olha, já faz algum tempo, para falar a verdade desde que James e Lily começaram a namorar, que eu tive a idéia de falar com você – Remus me encarou. – Daí James disse que o banheiro era uma ótima escolha – eu ri – eu não queria no inicio, fala sério! Um banheiro! Não é uma coisa muito legal! Mas as garotas disseram que você estava chateada e curiosa por saber o que é que tinha lá e eu decidi testar o plano de James.

- Não deu certo.

- Em parte sim – ele riu. – Consegui me livrar de uma mala por causa daquele banheiro.

Eu revirei os olhos com isso.

- E o que você pensa em fazer agora? – perguntei sentindo-me extremamente mais leve.

- Bem, como eu disse, o negócio do banheiro só deu certo uma parte e eu queria ir até lá e testar de novo – ele disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Precisa de companhia para isso? – perguntei embalada pelo seu senso de humor.

- Oh claro, eu não deixaria minha _namorada_ de fora dessa – ele disse.

- Namorada? – eu olhei para os lados em fingimento. – Não estou vendo nenhuma namorada sua por aqui.

- Então o que acha de irmos até o banheiro antes que ela chegue? – a voz dele estava cheia de subentendidos.

- Desde quando você é safado desse jeito? – eu ri.

Ele deu de ombros e me beijou antes de me erguer no colo.

- Hey, me solta – eu reclamei.

- Não mesmo – ele disse e caminhou comigo até chegarmos ao banheiro quando ele finalmente me soltou.

Eu virei de frente para ele e sorri.

- Seria muito estranho se eu dissesse que te amo? – ele perguntou baixinho.

Eu achei que poderia gritar de felicidade por causa daquilo.

- Eu também te amo – eu disse e o beijei.

No final, minhas roupas ficaram num estado bem pior do que estavam antes, mas quer saber? Elas eram o de menos naquele momento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews sempre alegram o meu dia *-***

**É sempre triste ver o fim de uma história, mas eu realmente espero que vocês gostem de ler a fic tanto quanto eu de escrevê-la. Me desculpem se não atingi as expectativas, fiz meu melhor. Essa foi minha primeira fic Dorcas/Remus e bem, eu os acho um casal bastante dificil de escrever porque, ao meu ver, os dois se gostam (ao contrário de James/Lily que vivem brigando ou Sirius/Lene que também brigam bastante), então a convivência em um banheiro - trancados - para os dois nem deve ser tão difícil (6' .**

**Bem, muito obrigado por lerem, acompanharem e comentarem. Isso com certeza me motiva muito. Sou grata por tudo.**

**Essa é a última da _Série Tentações_ - que tem Tentando McKinnon (Sirius/Marlene) e Tentando Evans (James/Lily).**

**Beijos, Carol Miller :***


End file.
